Beyblade: Legend of Stardust - Chapter 3
Chapter 3: A New Friend "Battle Me!" says the mysterious voice. "Another battle already, I just finished one, but I cannot back down from a battle" thinks Ryuzaki. "Fine!" Ryuzaki recalls Dragon, then reloads him, so does the mysterious blader. "In...3...2....1!!!" they both yell out. "Go Xenon Ra. attack!" yelled the mysterious blader. "Go Dragon, Attack!!" yelled Ryuzaki. "Also, my name is King, and I am the Lord of the Dakublada." says the mysterious blader. "The what?" said Ryuzaki in confusion. "Hahaha. You will find out soon enough." says King. Both beys are barraging each other with fierce attacks. Dragon is being pushed back by Xenon Ra. "Come on Dragon, push him back!" yells Ryuzaki. Dragon tries to push Xenon back but Xenon is too strong. "Feel the wrath of the Dakublada!" yelled King. "Go Dragon! Special Move Shining Stars!" yelled Ryuzaki. "Go Xenon! Special Move Nuclear Sand Typhoon Xenon Strike!" Star Fragments begin to shoot at Xenon. Xenon creates a huge typhoon of Nuclear Energy, Sand, and Xenon. A huge explosion happens, destroying several trees and creating a large crater in the ground. Dragon is barely spinning. "huff huff" mumbles Ryuzaki on one knee. "Hahaha." laughs King. "Go Xenon, destroy his bey" "Let it Rip!" yells someone from a tree above. "Go NovaBlur! Special Move SuperNova Overdrive!" NovaBlur emits pulses that drags a star into the stadium and explodes causing a SuperNova that smashes Xenon through several trees! "Hmph..." says the mysterious blader while recalling his bey. "We will meet again soon" says King. Then he dissapears. "Thanks for the help" says Ryuzaki. "Hahaha...no problem." says the mysterious blader. "Also my name is Manaphy, but you can just call me Mana. My bey is one of the eight stardust beys just like yours, mine is the Stardust of Silver, and yours is the Stardust of Blue." "How did you know my bey is one of the eight Stardust Beys?" asked Ryuzaki. "I was training deeper in the forest when I heard you and your father battling, so I went to check it out." said Mana. "I travel all over the place challenging new opponents and trying to learn about the Stardust Beys." "Well lets head back to my place, the village is just over there." said Ryuzaki. Mana and Ryuzaki walk back to the village. "Well here is my home." said Ryuzaki. "You can crash in the extra bedroom." "Thanks" said Mana. "Tommorow I am setting off to find the other Stardust Beys" said Ryuzaki. "Wanna come too?" "Sure, seems like fun!" said Mana. Both of them head off to bed after a long day of training. ~~The Next Morning~~ "Ready?" asked Ryuzaki. "Yeah." said Mana. "Ok then. Goodbye Dad" said Ryuzaki. "Goobye Ryuzaki" said Ryuzaki's father. Ryuzaki and Mana head off to find the Legendary Stardust Beys. ~~Later on in the afternoon~~ Ryuzaki and Mana are still walking to the next city. "Let it Rip!" says a voice from behind them. Both of them turn around to see a group of robbers. "Hand over your everything you have!" said the leading Robber. "or else we will take it by force." "Hahaha. If it is a battle you want it is a battle you will get." says Ryuzaki. "Lemme get this one Mana." "Go Dragon!" says Ryuzaki, while launching Dragon. "Special move Shining Stars!" yelled Ryuzaki. A giant explosion happens blowing all the robbers back knocking them out. "Ha" said Ryuzaki while recalling Dragon. "That'll teach you to mess with us!" But one blader was still standing. "Who are you?" said Ryuzaki "Hahaha..." said the mysterious blader. "We will battle eventually" and the mysterious blader dissapears. Category:Fanon Story Chapters